In the Land of Roses and Blood
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: It all begins with an arranged marriage between a Countess and a Lord. The two have been chosen for marriage, but many conflicts between the families separates the two royals. That is not all and a baroness from another family wants to interfere with the relationship between the Countess and the Lord. Rated T for Blood and Cursing. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young Chinese man with long and spiky darkish-brown hair was sitting down on a chair. His golden yellow highlighted sides brought the attention to a young woman that was sitting across from her. Her peaches and cream skin tone was very smooth and delicate like a porcelain doll. Vermilion curls falls across the Spaniard-Russian aristocrat's face, which brings attention to the young Asian man immediately. His emerald colored eyes stares intently at the Eurasian countess's face. A small rose pink blush appeared on the young countess's face, which makes the lord smile.

"I never thought that you were a beautiful young lady like you Ninel," says the dark haired lord as he picks up a cup of his oolong tea.

Countess Ninel states, "Thank you for this wonderful comment Da Xiang."

The Chinese lord known as Da Xiang takes of sip of his oolong tea and Ninel looks over at him. The goldenrod eyed beauty has not realized that somebody was watching the two royals enjoying the moment. Russet brown colored eyes stares ferociously at the young couple that was together. A Chinese woman walks into the room, which brings the attention to both Countess Ninel and Lord Da Xiang.

"Why are you having tea with her?" questions the beautiful Chinese woman.

Da Xiang says, "She is my wife and you must respect that Baroness Mingxia."

Mingxia, who was a baroness from a very influential family glares at the twenty-one year old Lord and his twenty year old Eurasian wife. She decides to leave the young couple by themselves. The raven black haired baroness could not believe that the man she has fallen in love with was enjoying his life as a married man. Out of all the beautiful aristocratic women from various influential families, Lord Da Xiang chose the Eurasian countess from the Velasquez Family. She then takes out a deer horn knife from her arsenal of weapons she has collected.

"I will have Lord Da Xiang as my husband like the heavens has predicted. Your death is going to be beneficial for my own live," says Baroness Mingxia.

* * *

**This is the prologue of In the Land of Roses and Blood. I hope this was a good way to give you a bit of the background of what is going to be happening in this story. More is going to be revealed in the first chapter of this Imperial Love Story. For now, please read and review for now.**


	2. Ideals of an Arranged Marriage

**Ideals of an Arranged Marriage**

A young twenty-one year old man was sitting down along with a group of other aristocrats and members from the different royal families. The young man was of Chinese descent and he has elbow length darkish brown, almost a shade of black with golden blonde highlights on the side. His emerald green colored eyes analyzing the situations amongst the other royals of the family.

"Lord Da Xiang, we have come up with a decision that is going to affect your life," says one of the nobles.

The young man knows as Da Xiang asks, "What is it?"

"We have decided that you should have a wife by side," says a female noble.

The lord chokes on his breath, "A wife Countess Lianhua!"

A woman with straighten knee length jade green colored hair and porcelain white skin looks over at the shocked Chinese lord with her saffron colored eyes. Countess Lianhua is a twenty-nine year daughter of Count Junren and well known member of the Sun Family.

"It is not a bad idea Lord Da Xiang since it is mating season," states a male noble.

Da Xiang looks over at the man that was sitting right next him. The man was around his mid-forties and he has shoulder length bluish-silver that was tied into a ponytail. He also has a few bangs covering his russet brown colored eyes. The man that was sitting right next was Baron Donghai, who head of the Chang Family. He also a well known member of his family.

Lord Da Xiang responds, "I am not sure this is the best idea at the moment."

"Do not doubt yourself, my son because I know you are going to be a great husband to your future wife," says the Chinese man that was sitting across from the lord.

The twenty-one year old asks, "Who do you have in mind father?"

"Countess Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, the daughter of the deceased Duke Fernando Velasquez Cavanaugh," responds Prince Xue, "Viscountess Tamara has been searching for a husband for quite some time."

The twenty-one year old was a bit stunned by his father's offer of marrying a Eurasian countess. It was rare for Chinese royals like him to marry royals outside their empire. There were a few European royals who were married to Chinese royals, but one of the most famous examples was Princess Yessina of Spanish royal family married Prince Fai ten years ago. Da Xiang was thinking about the proposal that his father has come up with. Prince Xue stares at his son with his emerald cold orbs as the young lord was thinking about it.

Lord Da Xiang responds, "It does seem like an interesting proposal you have their father and I say it is a very good idea."

"I am glad that you agree with my son and I will hire a matchmaker immediately!" exclaims the father of the Chinese lord.

Lord Da Xiang could not believe that he has said yes to his father's proposal. In one of the far seats from behind, a twenty-one year old woman with raven black hair looks over at the twenty-one year old Chinese man sitting there. Her intense brown colored eyes analyzing the expression of the young lord. It was indeed very hard to know that Da Xiang is forced to marry a Eurasian countess he has never seen or met before.

* * *

**A Week Later- In the Siberian Empire**

"Viscountess Tamara we have news from Prince Xue about the arranged marriage proposal!" exclaims the messenger.

A beautiful Russian woman around her early-forties glances over at the messenger with vivid goldenrod colored eyes. Her shoulder length medium blonde hair was in a formal updo and she was wearing an elegant royal purple off the shoulder gown with silver outlining. The messenger presents the message the older woman and a warm smile appears on the viscountess's face.

Viscountess Tamara says, "Thank you very much and you may leave immediately."

As the messenger leaves, a beautiful twenty year old woman wearing a forest green laced gown with a Queen Anne styled collar and it reaches up to her ankles. The young lady has peaches and cream like skin that was smooth yet delicate of that of an innocent porcelain doll. Elbow length vermilion haired was partially straighten since there were curls at the end. Goldenrod colored eyes looks up at woman as she approaches her slowly.

The young woman asks, "What is going on mother?"

"I have very good news Ninel," says the wife of Duke Fernando.

The vermilion haired woman was Countess Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, Viscountess Tamara's daughter. That is not all because the young lady is the daughter of the deceased Duke Fernando Velasquez Cavanaugh. It has been five years since her uncle assassinated her father so she can obtain the title of duchess. The twenty year old countess was distraught for the fact that her father was not with her anymore. Viscountess Tamara approaches her daughter and comforts her before telling the most important news to her.

Countess Ninel asks, "What is the good news mother?"

"Prince Xue's son, Lord Da Xiang has agreed to our arranged marriage pr-"

"Mother I am not interested in marriage though," responds the twenty year old countess.

Viscountess Tamara says, "Ninel, please just do this for not just me, but your father. He wants you to live a prosperous life with your future husband. Just give it one chance in meeting him Ninel please."

Countess Ninel was thinking about the idea of getting married to an unknown man. It makes the young woman feel uncomfortable since she has not planned to get married until her mid-twenties at most. Goldenrod colored eyes close and the older woman wonders if it was the right decision for her own daughter to marry at such a young age.

"Maybe this was not good idea to talk about this in front you Ninel, but this is very important for the family," states the viscountess of the Velasquez Bychkov family.

Countess Ninel replies, "Since I have no other option, looks like I have to say yes about this. Plus I should not criticize a decision that benefits both parties though."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_As the young lord sits down right across from the gorgeous Eurasian countess, Ninel takes a sip of her ginseng tea and her goldenrod colored eyes brightens up suddenly. This immediately brings attention to the twenty-one year old's face._

"_Do you like the tea?" asks Lord Da Xiang._

_Countess Ninel responds backs, "This a very delectable tea that makes my taste buds shivers out of pure pleasure."_

"_I am glad that you are enjoying the tea," says the Chinese young man, "I cannot believe I am admitting but you are a very interesting young lady there Countess Ninel."_

_ The vermilion haired countess was indeed shocked as she heard the young lord's response. Nobody man has really considered the Eurasian twenty year old to be a person to be worth talking with. It was hard for the young woman to open up to a man since she has never had experience love before. There was friendly aura between Lord Da Xiang and Countess Ninel, which is a good start of a new friendship. Ninel feels awkward for the fact that she was going to be engaged. The matchmaker analyzes the first encounter between the royals._

_The matchmaker states, "Looks like you two are starting to warm up to one another. Maybe there is a great chance for you two make your relationship blossom."_

* * *

**This is ends the first official chapter of In the Land of Roses and Blood. This chapter is short and I apologize for not making it longer. The next chapter is going to be the first encounter between Lord Da Xiang and Countess Ninel. For now, please read and review.**


	3. Encounter No 1

**Encounter No. 1**

"Today is the day that you have your first formal encounter with Countess Ninel," says Prince Xue to his son.

Da Xiang was putting crimson and gold colored daopao, which was a full length robe with side silts that begins from below the waist. The twenty-one year old Chinese young man has been anticipating this day for the last few days now. There was relaxed and serene expression on the young lord's face. He does not show any hints of anxiety in his face, which gives his father a very impressed expression on is his face. The older man leaves his son's sleeping quarters while another person walks into the young man's bedroom.

"Lord Da Xiang," says a feminine voice.

He immediately turns his head around as he heard his name. Emerald colored eyes stares at a beautiful pale skinned Chinese young lady. She was wearing a deep violet chang'ao, which a traditional formal wear of Chinese women. There a mandarin square the young noblewoman's traditional outfit. The woman has elbow length raven black hair that was in a side plait.

Lord Da Xiang asks, "Does something concern you Baroness Mingxa?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" wonders the Chinese baroness known as Mingxa.

The twenty-one year old nobleman asks, "Why are questioning me like this Baroness Mingxa."

"You are making mistake Da Xiang because do you want your soil your reputation by marrying a foreigner? Do you not recall that the female foreigners from our kingdom have d-"

Lord Da Xiang retorts, "I heard enough Baroness Mingxa and I do not have listen more of your nonsense. My reputation is at stake yes, but my father knows what is he doing and I trust him."

The slightly infuriated lord leaves his room, abandoning the twenty-one year old Chinese baroness. Da Xiang could not believe that out of the deep blue that one of the most trustworthy nobles from the Jian Family would say something like this. It was not his fault that the viscountess from the Siberian Empire would come up with such a convincing request for his father. Da Xiang could not believe that Mingxa, a childhood friend of his oppose the fact that he was going get married soon. Prince Xue looks over and sees his son walking with an irritated expression on his face.

"My son, is something troubling you?" questions Prince Xue to his only child.

Da Xiang states, "Baroness Mingxa seems that she opposes the idea of me marrying a foreigner."

"That is does not seem to shock me, but I made this decision because I want you to be happy," responds Da Xiang's father.

The lord replies, "Yes I know, but is what I am doing really beneficial for our family though father."

The older Chinese man could tell that his son was feeling the pressure of all this. Prince Xue was aware for the fact that marrying a foreigner was a risky one, but the forty-four year old man was also a very intelligent person. He knew that there are resources that the Siberian Empire has that this particular Chinese Empire needs. Plus Prince Xue does feel a bit of remorse for the Siberian viscountess since her husband has been brutally assassinated by her own brother.

Outside the palace, the vermilion haired Siberian countess was looking over at the surrounds of this oriental garden. Goldenrod colored eyes then approaches a group of beautiful white and yellow flowers.

"You to be interested in this beautiful narcissus flowers there young lady," says a husky male voice.

Ninel looks up and sees a young nobleman in crimson and gold colored robes. A faint blush appears on the twenty year old year countess and a present smile appears on the twenty-one year old noble's face.

Countess Ninel replies, "Yes I do."

"Aren't you Countess Ninel from the Siberian Empire?" asks Lord Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired countess nods and states, "Yes I am and I assume you are Lord Da Xiang, the only son of Prince Xue."

"Yes you are correct and it is a pleasure to meet you Countess Ninel," responds the twenty-one year old nobleman.

The Eurasian beauty smiles and decides to continue having a conversation with Lord Da Xiang. From afar, Baroness Mingxa and Countess Lianhua watches as the young royals try to communicate with one another. Chocolate brown colored eyes watches as Countess Ninel was trying to enjoy the time she was having with the Chinese lord. An intense glare appears on the twenty-one year old baroness's face, which brings attention to the green-tressed countess.

Lianhua asks, "Why are you showing this intense rage young baroness?"

"It irritates me that Da Xiang is willing to marry a foreigner instead of one of us."

The older woman comments, "You should respect the fact that Countess N-"

"Do not mention that foreigner's face in front of my face Countess Lianhua!" yells Baroness Mingxa before storming off.

Lianhua watches as the twenty-one year old Chinese baroness leaves the garden. She sighs to herself and wonders why does Mingxa shows this animosity towards the Eurasian countess.

"Are you alright Countess Lianhua?" questions a fragile voice.

Countess Lianhua looks up and sees an elderly woman who was around her mid-seventies at most. Her dark grayish-green hair was in a mess bun and she was wearing traditional noble clothes on. The twenty-nine year old countess smiles slightly and she stares the woman.

Countess Lianhua responds, "I am not sure if this is going be successful _nai nai_."

Countess Lianhua's grandmother, Feifei consoles her granddaughter that it was going to be aright. The seventy-five year old woman was also the royal matchmaker. It was going to her task to see if Countess Ninel and Lord Da Xiang are compatible. A smile appears on the older woman's face as she watches the conversation between the two young nobles. They seem to be warming up to each other and starting to develop a friendship amongst themselves.

"Looks like Lord Da Xiang and Countess Ninel are very interested in each other," comments Matchmaker Feifei.

As the young lord sits down right across from the gorgeous Eurasian countess, Ninel takes a sip of her ginseng tea and her goldenrod colored eyes brightens up suddenly. This immediately brings attention to the twenty-one year old's face.

"Do you like the tea?" asks Lord Da Xiang.

Countess Ninel responds backs, "This a very delectable tea that makes my taste buds shivers out of pure pleasure."

"I am glad that you are enjoying the tea," says the Chinese young man, "I cannot believe I am admitting but you are a very interesting young lady there Countess Ninel."

The vermilion haired countess was indeed shocked as she heard the young lord's response. Nobody man has really considered the Eurasian twenty year old to be a person to be worth talking with. It was hard for the young woman to open up to a man since she has never had experience love before. There was friendly aura between Lord Da Xiang and Countess Ninel, which is a good start of a new friendship. Ninel feels awkward for the fact that she was going to be engaged. The matchmaker analyzes the first encounter between the royals.

The matchmaker states, "Looks like you two are starting to warm up to one another. Maybe there is a great chance for you two make your relationship blossom."

"I agree with you grandmother. Even though foreign relationships are rare in our empire, that does not mean it is incorrect for them to fall in love. This proves it grandmother," replies Countess Lianhua.

"Oh my! I am sorry!" cries out Countess Ninel.

The twenty year old female countess watches as tea continues on spilling on to the table. She feels embarrassed for the fact that she would do something like this and in front of the twenty-one year old lord. A rubicund colored blush appears on the Eurasian countess's face.

Lord Da Xiang says and he dries of the table, "It is alright Countess Ninel because I know it was an accident."

"Thank you very much," replies the vermilion haired countess, "you are very generous young man."

The dark-tressed Asian man responds, "I thank you Countess Ninel and you are a very generous young lady I have to admit. You are not like the other women I have met before. There are two things that is special about you.

"And that is?" wonders Ninel.

Da Xiang replies, "You unique beauty and interesting personality really makes you stand out the most."

"No!" yells a ferocious female voice.

Both Ninel and Da Xiang turns her head over and looks over. Mingxa was devastated and infuriated for the fact that the Eurasian countess and her true love was together. This also brings attention to both Countess Lianhua and Matchmaker Feifei. Both of them approaches the gardens and separates both the young Chinese lord and Russian-Spaniard countess from the enraged Chinese baroness.

Feifei says, "This is no way to act like this Baroness Mingxa."

"Are you two are alright?" asks Countess Lianhua.

Countess Ninel replies, "I am alright."

"So am I Countess Lianhua. I could not believe that Mingxa is capable of creating a certain outburst," responds Lord Da Xiang.

Lianhua states, "Me too and I know she is going to be like this for quite some time.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_I apologize for what happened there Countess Ninel," says Lord Da Xiang._

_The Eurasian countess states, "It is alright Lord Da Xiang because it was not your fault to begin with. At least you are alright."_

_ A smile appears on Duke Fernando daughter's face, which makes the Prince Xue's son feel some sort of relief. He was indeed glad to know that she was alright because the dark-tressed lord realizes that he needs to protect his wife from danger. There was going to be a lot of situations that might hurt their relationship. Lord Da Xiang does not want for Countess Ninel to fall as a vitcim of death treats and assassination attempts. It does seem insane to be thinks this way, but the emerald eyed young man was certain to say that Ninel was not going to be safe in any other way._

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of In the Land of Roses and Blood. Drama occurs between Countess Ninel, Lord Da Xiang, and Baroness Mingxa. How far is Baroness Mingxa will go to get what she wants. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
